Nachtwache
thumb|240px|Die 19 Burgen der Mauer, Heimat der Nachtwache Die Nachtwache ist eine militärische Einheit. Sie hält Wache auf der Mauer, dem gewaltigen Befestigungswall, der den äußersten Norden von Westeros vom Rest des Kontinents abtrennt. Sie schützt die Sieben Königreiche vor Einfällen der im Norden lauernden Gefahren, wie Wildlingen, Weißen Wanderern und anderem. Der Dienst in der Nachtwache dauert lebenslang. Angehörige der Nachtwache dürfen weder Verhältnisse mit Frauen haben, noch eine Familie gründen. Deserteure werden mit dem Tod bestraft. Angeführt wird die Nachtwache von Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont. Die Nachtwache ist zu Beginn der Serie rund 1000 Mann stark und hat mit Geldknappheit und Mangel an Rekruten zu kämpfen. Deswegen wird Tyrion Lennister gebeten, sich dafür einzusetzen, dass die Nachtwache Unterstützung erhält. Eid "Die Nacht bricht an und meine Wache beginnt. Sie wird erst mit meinem Tod enden. Ich werde mir keine Frau nehmen, kein Land, keine Familie. Ich werde keine Krone tragen und keinen Ruhm ernten. Ich lebe und sterbe auf meinem Posten. Ich bin das Schwert in der Dunkelheit. Ich bin der Wächter auf den Wällen. Ich bin das Feuer, das in der Kälte wärmt, das Licht das den Morgen bringt, das Horn, das die Schlafenden weckt, der Schild, der das Reich der Menschen schützt. Ich weihe mein Leben und meine Ehre der Nachtwache, für diese Nacht und allen Nächten, die kommen werden." Im Englischen: "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realm of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all nights to come." Allgemeines thumb|[[Jon Schnee|Jon und Sam legen den Eid ab]] Bevor die neuen Rekruten endgültig in die Nachtwache aufgenommen werden, müssen sie einen Eid ablegen. Der Ort, an dem der Eid geschworen wird, hängt vom Glauben des Neulings ab. Wenn man an die neuen Götter, die Sieben, glaubt, legt man den Eid auf der Schwarzen Festung der Nachtwache ab. Glaubt man an die alten Götter, kniet man sich vor einen Herzbaum und spricht dort den Eid. Zusammensetzung Die Nachtwache besteht aus drei Gruppierungen: * Grenzer: Sie sind die Kämpfer. Die Grenzer verteidigen die Mauer und patrouillieren in den dahinterliegenden Wäldern. * Die Baumeister: Sie sind diejenigen, die die Mauer und die Burgen der Nachtwache in Schuss halten und Reparaturen durchführen. * Die Kämmerer: Sie kümmern sich um die Versorgung der Mitglieder der Nachtwache und weitere Angelegenheiten, die nicht in den Aufgabenbereich der Grenzer oder Baumeister fallen. Festungen Durch die zurückgehenden Rekrutierungszahlen hat die Nachtwache nur noch folgende Festungen: * Schloss Schwarz (Schwarze Festung) * Ostwacht an der See * Schattenturm Festungen, die aufgegeben wurden: * Grauwacht * Eismark * Langhügel * Westwacht an der Brücke * Schildwacht * Steintor * Berg Raureif * Nachtfort * Grundsee * Königintor * Eichenschild * Waldwacht am Teich * Zobelhall * Reiftor * Fackeln * Grünwacht Erwähnenswerte Mitglieder thumb|Lord-Kommandant [[Jeor Mormont]] * Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont †': Lord-Kommandant der Nachtwache. ** Jon Schnee: Persönlicher Kämmerer von Jeor Mormont. ** * Cotter Peik, Kommandant von Ostwacht. * Denys Mallister, Kommandant des Schattenturms. * Benjen Stark: Erster Grenzer, gilt als vermisst. * Qhorin Halbhand: bekannter Grenzer ** Ser Weymar Rois: Grenzer, verstorben. ** Gared: Grenzer, verstorben. ** Will: Grenzer, verstorben. ** Rast: ehemals Grenzer. ** Grenn: Grenzer. ** Eddison Tollett, auch bekannt als "Der schwermütige Edd". * Bowen Marsh: Erster Kämmerer. ** Pypar, auch bekannt als Pyp, Kämmerer. * Maester Aemon ** Samwell Tarly: Persönlicher Kämmerer von Maester Aemon. * Ser Alliser Thorne (im Buch Allisar Thorn): Trainiert die neuen Rekruten. * Yoren '†: Rekrutierer bzw Wanderkrähe, verstorben. * Othell Yarwyck, erster Baumeister. Rekrutierung Auf der Suche nach neuen Rekruten durchreisten die Rekrutierer das Land und sammeln Gefangene, Waisen, Bastarde und andere von der Gesellschaft Verstoßene ein. Mit dem Dienst auf der Mauer gibt man ihnen die Möglichkeit eines neuen Lebens. Auch Freiwillige melden sich für den Dienst der Nachtwache und hoffen auf Ruhm und Ehre. Dies sind meist Adlige aus dem Norden. 100px|thumb|[[Yoren]] Rekrutierer, auch Wanderkrähen genannt, sind: * Yoren, älteste Wanderkrähe * Ser Mors Westford, der Schlächter der Mauer * Konwy * Gueren * Daeron Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. en:Night's Watch ru:Ночной Дозор Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Institutionen